


Stolen

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Dubious Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hyponosis, Star Wars - Freeform, Vampire Feeding During Sex, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Kylo Ren, blood sex, hypnotized into dubious content, its vampire smut, use of compulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: 🦇Warnings; It is technically Non-Con since she’s pretty much compelled the entire time, but like I said it’s a bit dubious as well. So, I’m just putting that out there. Also it’s got some stalker themes as well and some blood sex as well if that’s the proper term for it
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Stolen

He had watched you for months now, ever since he first saw you, first smelt your delicious scent and the smell of your blood pumping through your veins. He was walking one cold night and saw you standing underneath a street corner and to his amazement when he came into the light, you smiled at him. You smiled as brightly as if you’d known him for all your life; a complete stranger and it would have taken his breath away if he had any. From that moment on he knew you had to be his, his angel of the night, his dark queen, his, his, his eternally. And he would do anything to make that happen. But he knew that his interactions with humans were slight and knew that he’d easily scare you off so he waited until he found the perfect time to steal you away from the world of daylight and into his world of perpetual night.

****

The club was definitely not the kind of place you were used to. You barely went out to clubs at all but this place was beyond what you were used to. The people on the dance floor made you blushed as you watched them safely from your table, as they gyrated and practically fornicated on the dance floor. Your friend Jane who was the one who suggested you guys spice things up tonight by going to this club had left you for the dance floor where she was part of the gyrating mass. She tried inviting you to come join her in the fun but you weren’t having it, feeling completely out of place in the crowd filled with people dressed in black leather and a face full of piercings.

As you sipped slowly on your beer you were suddenly aware of a slight pressure on the back of your head, like a pair of eyes were drilling into the back of your head.

“See me.” A voice whispered in your head. “See me now.”

You looked around and then stopped, finding a pair of dark brown eyes belonging to a large man sitting at the bar, his posture indicating his wasn’t even trying to hide his staring, since even his chair was pointed in your direction. He was just bluntly staring at you with those intense dark eyes, you met his stare for only a moment before you felt a shiver crawl down the length of your spine, like a long nail raking down your back and sending a wave of shudders through your body, surprised at finding how hot your body felt.

You turned back to your beer and tried to nurse it but felt, those eyes never waver from you, feeling his intense stare heat your body even more. You turned to look back at him but suddenly he was gone. You looked around where he was at the bar, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello.” Said a voice to your left and you turned and jumped slightly in your seat as you saw your mystery man standing in front of your table.

“You scared me!” You said clutching your chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a small apologetic smile. “That’s the last thing I intended to do.”

You took him in in the silence that fell between you two. He was tall and broad, with dark silken hair that you felt a need to run your fingers through it over and over, you felt the compulsion so much that your fingers twitched.

“What’s your name?” You asked tentatively, not having noticed that he already sat down with you at your table.

“My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren.” He said, his voice deep and silken, feeling like a caress against your skin.

You smiled lightly. “My name is Y/N.” You said feeling blush creep all across your skin, heating you to an extraordinary temperature. When suddenly you felt his hand against your knee, he’d moved from his position in your booth to sitting right next to you.

“That’s a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman.” He purred, his hand rubbing gentle circles on your knee, building that heat higher with every gentle caress.

You didn’t know what had come over you, a cheesy pick up line like that would have had you taking your beer to the other side of the room. And his hand, it was climbing higher up your leg and you were letting him!

Kylo leaned in closer to you, his large hand now on your thigh, his thumb brushing just barely at your center and his nose was buried in your hair; taking deep inhales of you.

“Y/N.” He whispered your name with that same silken voice, making your head swim. “Come with me. Be with me, tonight; for all the nights.” He purred, his fingers finally making their way to your center and brushing against your through the fabric of your jeans.

You let out a small little moan, leaning your head into his, as his fingers, ran down your slit through your jeans, the friction building that heat ever higher in you. You didn’t know what you were doing only, that you wanted what he wanted, to be with him: be with him every night.

You turned your head to face Kylo, finding those dark eyes were glued to you, watching every moment as he inflicted this pleasure upon you: cast this spell upon you. But you didn’t care, you scanned down his face, seeing his large prominent nose and full kissable lips; you knew that your self preservation had gone completely out the window. Knowing this, you kissed him.

Kylo’s other hand pulled you closer to him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into you, as his hand fastened. He ate your moans through your kiss as you felt your climax coming on fast, and suddenly it was washing over you like a tidal wave.

He pulled away from your kiss and kissed at your neck, his plump lips pressed against your quickening pulse point, giving it a small kiss before he pulled away from you altogether.

You should have fought, should have resisted his pull, scream or shout for Jane or for anyone! But you didn’t; you let him take your hand in his cold, tight embrace as he pulled you from the booth, leading you to wherever he desired.

“Let’s go.” He said gruffly as he guided you out of the club, and into the night.

****

Kylo was quick as he stole you, taking you from the vast club and disappearing into the night with you, the both of you only a shadow to any passerby. You were so pliable under his influence, so soft. It took all of his restraint inside of the club when you came under his touch, not to sink his teeth into you right then and there.

And when you looked straight into his eyes and kissed him, letting his tongue explore you, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were made for him and he for you.

****

You didn’t know how you got here, only that you were here now and everything was fine because you were with Kylo. You know this because he told you, everything was fine and you believed him with all your heart.

You watched with anticipation as he crawled up the length of your body from the foot of the bed. Stopping just for a moment to lift up your shirt and kiss your stomach, making you bite your lip to keep the loud moan from escaping your lips.

“Don’t do that.” He said breathily, his face mere inches from yours as his nose brushed against yours, his lips slightly parted, his bottom lip brushing against your own. “Don’t keep silent Y/N I want to hear every little sound you make.” He said before his lips connected with yours, earning a low groan from the both of you, as he brushed his body against yours, feeling how broad and solid he is.

You reached around his neck and threaded your fingers through his silken black hair and gently pulled on it like you’ve been wanting to do since the moment you met him. Kylo let out an appreciative growl at your ministrations.

You felt Kylo’s large strong hands trace down the length of your body, letting him feel every groove and curve in your body as he made his way down to the top button of your jeans. He unbuttoned them, then guided the zipper down opening the top of your jeans for him to slip his hand inside, slipping past your underwear and between your folds.

You moaned into his mouth, and he watched you eagerly as he rubbed your folds with his calloused fingers; taking in every little scrunch of your face and the lovely sound of your heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Suddenly you whined as he pulled his hand from your pants and grabbed the top of your jeans and in one fluid motion, yanked your jeans off and threw them across the room.

You felt your heart jump at the amount of force he threw your pants. But all was forgotten as you felt his large hands on the back of your knees and Kylo swiftly pulled you so your butt was pressed against his knees and your knees were pressed against his chest.

You watched eagerly as his fingers grabbed the top of your underwear and unlike how he took off your pants, he took off your underwear slowly, sensually, letting your legs lift up, until he slowly removed your underwear and tossed it along with your pants: leaving you bare to him.

He held onto one of your legs and started kissing down your leg until he got to your inner thigh then just as you moved your hips up just a fraction he pulled away, putting your leg down and moved to kiss you next leg. Never increasing his pace as he kissed your leg, although he had to calm himself drastically as he felt the pulse of your femoral artery against his lips as he kissed your inner thigh.

He had to stop himself from the flood of images that formed in his mind. Of you moaning and screaming his name as he sank his teeth into your leg, devouring you in a whole other way than he was already planning to. He felt himself grow hard at the image of you watching him as he fed from you. Watching you get off on it, but Kylo could wait for that for now.

You watched as he placed your leg down, before he took his hands and traced down your legs, until he got to your knees and spread you out even more for him. You could practically feel yourself humming with anticipation as he lowered himself so he was level with your center.

“Please.” You whined so softly you thought Kylo wouldn’t hear it, but Kylo did hear your plea and smiled.

“As you wish.” He smirked and you felt that flutter in your stomach again, and before you knew it his mouth was on you, his tongue flattened and licking a strip up from vulva to clit. You gasped out lifting your hips off the bed, but Kylo was quick, as he placed a heavy arm over your stomach keeping you grounded to the bed.

You threw your head back as Kylo devoured you; circling your clit with lavished licks, and kisses before he sucked harshly on it; earning him a delicious sounding cry fro you as you tried to lift your hips again.

Kylo chuckled. “Your not going anywhere, princess.” He mumbled against your folds sending a delicious vibration through you. And somewhere deep down you knew that he meant that, and not just for right now either, it meant something more.

Kylo moaned as you dug your fingers into hair, pulling harshly as he pushed his tongue last your entrance, gaining another beautiful moan from you followed by a yank of hair.

“Oh Kylo. I’m so close, please don’t stop.” You said, head pressed so hard against the pillows as he devoted himself to you. He could worship you like this for hours, days and the image of you doing this to him or doing it to each other for hours on end; he felt himself grow feral with unchained passion.

He knew now that he would do anything for you. He would give you anything you desired, he’d fulfill every little whim that crossed your mind, and he would kill and dispatch anyone of your choosing.

Kylo looked up at your face scrunched in pleasure, as he pressed a finger inside of you, his tongue returning back to your clit and as he watched you writhe under him he imagined you as an immortal like him. Watching as you hunted and fed from your prey seeing the bloodlust glaze over your eyes as you gave into your most darkest desires.

He knew now he couldn’t keep it together anymore, he had to have you now. Before your orgasm could edge you over, Kylo pulled away and before you had time to complain about the loss of contact; Kylo buried himself inside you in one swift motion.

You screamed in ecstasy as you felt him fill you, and stretch you so deliciously. He gave no time for you to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back into you again and again.

You cried out, holding onto him and clawing the hell out of his back as you felt you orgasm building with a frightening speed of a freight train. Kylo kissed you deeply as he pounded into you, edging you both over the edge faster, needing to feel you clench around him as he brought you over that edge.

He was so close now, and he could tell you were too, but the thundering in your veins. Kylo pulled away from your lips to kiss your neck as he felt your orgasm were close, so close. He kissed your neck hungrily, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself with your blood singing to him like that.

And as your orgasms crashed and washed over the both of you, he didn’t. He sank his teeth into your neck, earning a cry from you, as he still pounded into you, riding out your high as long as possible as he fed on you. You had tasted like everything he’d thought you’d be, and it took him all of his might to detach himself from you, kissing the wound softly as your orgasms both died down.

Kylo’s soft hair fanned your face as you tried to catch your breath from the most mind blowing fucking of your life.

Kylo pulled out of you and plopped to your side, pulling you to him so, your body was constantly brushing against his. You reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“That, was amazing.” You breathed, and Kylo watched you, taking in every minute feature on your face and studying the flecks in your eyes.

“It’ll be like this forever.” He said softly playing with a piece of your hair. “It’ll be just you and me for all time now, Y/N. You are mine.” He growled the last part softly and once again you felt that his words were true and didn’t hold some false meaning. No. Kylo Ren meant every word that he said and when he said that you were his; he meant it.

There would be no escaping this man, and suddenly you had an overwhelming feeling that you had been so caught up in the storm that was Kylo Ren, you forgot how you even got here. Or where here even was.


End file.
